Confession of a Gay Hairstylist
by reko1620
Summary: Sometimes the craziest and interesting story comes from none other than a gay hairstylist.


This is a oneshot starring again as always Skip Beat's best couple - Ren and Kyoko :) Hope you enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Skip Beat do not belong to me, but the originality of the story does.

* * *

Nothing could stop Ren from the way he was feeling. He was really happy. The emotion was one everyone knew, but to him, it was an unfamiliar new kind of happy.

He had been waiting long for this to come, and now that three weeks have gone by, he was still in high spirits and disheveled from the stress.

Six months and three weeks ago, Ren had a near-death fright when he heard that Kyoko fainted. He was in the middle of filming a drama with a newbie actress, Ketsuna Miori, when he stole a glance at his manager (during the time the camera wasn't on him) who just got off the phone and was looking worried.

After the shooting was done, Ren was about to walk over to Mister Yashiro, but the older man had beaten him to it.

"Ren, Kyoko was out shopping with Maria and Kan-, I mean Miss Kotonami, when she fainted a block away from where the limo was parked."

Ren didn't listen to anymore of Mister Yashiro's talking once he heard the words "Kyoko" and "fainted". He walked to the director, explaining to the man that something important had come up and was asking if he could leave at that moment.

The director looked sympathetically at Ren, for he saw that the important thing was eating Ren up. The director agreed to let Ren go since he was actually done for the day because his parts weren't needed until tomorrow. So Ren bowed and took his leave.

When the two men arrived there, Ren was already stopping the engine and out of the car. Mister Yashiro was a bit slower; he was a few feet behind and was smiling, for he knew the reason as to why Kyoko fainted (can you guess the reason why?! O.O).

'_He will be surprised when he hears the news.'_

Ren entered the medical place and went straight up to the receptionist's desk, not caring about the looks people were giving him (including the surprised look on the receptionist's face) since it was not everyday they see a famous celebrity in a hospital in physical form and only a few feet away.

"WhichroomisthepatientunderthenameofKyokoMogamiin?" Ren tried to ask calmly but when he spoke, everything came out really fast and all messed up that the receptionist had no idea what Ren was saying.

"I-I a-am sorry M-M-Mister Tsuruga, but could you repeat w-what you just said?" The woman at the reception desk asked Ren.

"Ren, you better calm down." Mister Yashiro suggested to the thirty year old, handsome actor.

Before Ren could open his mouth to speak, one of the elevator doors opened and he practically ran when he saw Kyoko, accompanied by Maria and Kanae Kotonami, walk out.

Kyoko held a hand out when Ren was nearing her (stopping at about three feet) because there were people looking, and if she predicted correctly there were probably paparazzi lurking around. She did not want to create a scandal about her and him, making everyone wonder what was going on between the two of them.

"I am fine, Mister Tsuruga. Thank you for coming to check on me even though it was nothing big. It was just the heat that got to me." Kyoko lied since every pair of eyes was staring at the five people standing near one of the elevators.

"You didn't faint because of the heat, onee-chan. You fainted be-" Maria said but got cut off by Kanae, who had to leave Kyoko's left side to move to the right side and cover the young girl's mouth from saying anything further.

Kyoko blew out a big sigh of relief when she saw Kanae stopping Maria from talking because she did not want people in the hospital lobby to know her secret, including Ren. Not at a time like this when every eyes are on you!

Kyoko looked Ren in the eyes, hoping she didn't reveal anything suspicious, and smiled.

Ren couldn't help but become memorized by that sunshine smile of hers, but he felt there was something fishy going on when their eyes met. It was like they were holding a secret.

"Well, let's get going!" Kyoko said enthusiastically, who walked between Maria and Kanae. The three girls stride by Ren, without a glance back at him; they smiled at Mister Yashiro when they were neared him, who returned the same gesture, with a hint of humor behind it.

Ren was annoyed by what just happened. He just got DITCHED by three women and was left with his silly-toothed grinning manager!

'_What is he hiding, I wonder?!' _Ren asked himself.

Without delaying, Ren and Mister Yashiro left the hospital to get to his next work site, which was L.M.E, where Kyoko and the girls were also heading to.

'_Looks like I am going to have to force it out of her tonight, won't I?' _Ren thought as he drove to his acting company, with the "Night Emperor" smile displayed on his face.

A minute later after Ren and Mister Yashiro had left; some figures went up to the receptionist's desk to ask for the information of what happened to Miss Kyoko Mogami.

"I am sorry, but that information is private." The reception lady told the curious audience. She would have liked to tell them it was nothing big except that Kyoko had fainted, but she knew better than blab out the information.

"Well, whatever happened, I hope she is alright." One person spoke her concern for Kyoko and the receptionist nodded her agreement.

At the same time that she was talking to the people in front of her desk, unknown to the receptionist was that there were two people dressed as doctors, who had walked behind the desk, and had taken a look at a particular manila folder with the name of "Kyoko Mogami" on it.

While one was holding the folder, the other one took out a camera and took a few pictures of the document. After that was done and everyone, who had gathered around the lobby desk, had dispersed, the two "fake" doctors slowly walked away from the targeted area, taking off their doctor coats without being seen (**Note:** The receptionist is the only one working at the desk and the people gathered around were blocking the view of the other patients. So that means nobody else saw the two doctors except for the people at the receptionist's desk.).

The two "fake" doctors stalked out of the hospital with ease, and got in the car without any suspicion (Just what is going on?! How come those people aren't reporting this unless they are in some conspiracy?).

They got into the car that was parked across the street from the hospital. The darker haired guy, who was the driver, took out his cell phone and called a person.

"Hello?" A person answered at the other end of the line.

"Hello, sir, it's Maki Nikasumi here. I got the information that you needed. It looks like Kyoko is…"

The limo that carried Kyoko, Maria, and Kanae came to a stop at the L.M.E building. The three girls got out and politely thanked the driver, Mister Hokiyama. They walked into the tall building and went straight to the President's office.

Standing outside the President's office was the assistant, Satoshi. When they got near the entrance, he opened the door, and inside they saw President Lory Takarada patiently seated in his big couch, waiting for their arrival. It looked like he was not alone; inside the office was also Maria's gay mix-raced hairstylist, Julio Aiyoshiba.

"Ohh look at you, Maria. You are looking extremely beautiful today, darling! Oh and you two! What beauties to behold today, is it not, President?!" Julio complimented all three girls and Lory Takarada grinned.

The three ladies blushed and smiled radiantly at the compliment. "Thank you Julio!" At the same time, they thanked Maria's hairstylist.

"Well, Kyoko, it's a good thing you are here today. I have been meaning to talk to you. Sit down, all of you!" Lory Takarada began talking.

Kyoko was confused because she came here to visit the President with Maria and Kanae. So what is it that he wanted to talk to her about?

"Kyoko, I got a call from Maria an hour and a half ago, saying that you fainted. I am quite worried, as you know, for all my children at L.M.E. So I decided to let you off work for a few months. What do you say to that?!" Lory asked the twenty and six years old actress.

"Ummm…how long is _'a few months'_?" The curious Kyoko asked in response.

"Well in calculation, about six months?!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room roared; they all knew that how much Kyoko loves acting, so why that long.

"You all heard me correctly. I said about six months. Nah ah," Lory held up his right hand to stop Kyoko from protesting. "Kyoko, I know what you are about to say. But it is for your own good and also for the child you are expecting, too. I mean you wouldn't want paparazzi going around taking pictures of you pregnant or worse, writing exaggerated stories about who the father is."

The room was silent and all eyes were staring appalled at Lory and his way of knowing things.

Kyoko opened her mouth to talk. "H-how d-did you k-know about it?!"

"Kyoko, my dear, I have ways of getting information. Now enough talk about how I found out. We need you to stay rested for the next six months until the baby comes. Agree?!"

Kyoko was still shocked because so far, the only people who knew about the pregnancy were her, Maria, Kanae, and Mister Yashiro.

'_How did he find out unless…' _Kyoko stole a glance at Maria, but the younger girl only shook her head in defense. _'If it wasn't Maria, then who? I know Moko understand my situation and would not say anything. Hmmm…maybe Mister Yashiro? Heaven and hell both know he and the President are always in a scheme together. But…'_

"Well, Kyoko, do you agree to rest for six months and then go back to work?!" Lory asked again.

Kyoko released a sigh and nodded her agreement.

"Good girl! Now why don't we have a little celebration?" Lory smiled at Kyoko for understanding what the situation can put her in with the media.

Meanwhile, Ren and Mister Yashiro were one in of the conference rooms at L.M.E. where the main focus of the meeting was to discuss Ren's new movie, _Bloody Gangster_. Once the conference was over, the two men began heading home, but before they got out of the building, they were stopped by Satoshi, the President's assistant.

"President Takarada would like to have a word with you, sir." Satoshi bowed politely and gestured his hand to the direction of where the President was standing.

Ren and his manager headed over to the flamboyant L.M.E. President who was looking too cheerful today.

'_Wonder what he is up to now.' _Ren stole a glance at his manager but could not detect any plot going on between him and the President. (Gosh Ren sure has a lot of suspicions, doesn't he?)

"Hello, Ren." Lory greeted as the two younger men came closer.

"Hello." Ren and Mister Yashiro greeted in return.

"Okay, let's get down to business or should I say personal business." Lory spoke and after seeing the confused faces, he continued on talking. "Well, Ren, I decided to let you have six months of vacation to do whatever you want."

Ren stared confusingly at what the President had just said.

"Ren? Did you hear me?"

"Ahem…yes, sir, I did. But why should I take up this offer?" Ren asked.

"Oh, so you don't know?" Lory shared a knowing glimpse with Yashiro and confirmed his answer. "Well, let's just say you'll find out later so don't worry about not knowing now, but I warn you, be careful.

"Okay, now listen, I know you don't like to take long vacations, but I think this one is necessary for you and your health because you will be having sleepless nights so better rest up for it. Although I don't think it's really you who needs it most. Anyway, if you want, you can come to work during those six months break any time you want, but I will be second guessing that you probably won't when you hear the news." Lory finished his offer and smiled at Ren.

"Think it about and answer when you are ready. You know where to find me." With that said, Lory took his leave.

Ren and his manager were left standing alone in the big lobby; Mister Yashiro was having a laughing fit of what just happened.

'_Oh boy, if this ever gets out, everyone will be going crazy.' _Mister Yashiro thought as he was trying to fight back the hysterical laughter that was caught in his throat. But it didn't work; he broke down and laughed out loud, with Ren looking even more puzzled and…

'_Oh no! Is that the look of who I think it is? NOOOOOOOO! It's the look of the Night Emperor, ready to chew my head off.' _

* * *

Kyoko was at home, preparing dinner for the lion that was due to come through the apartment door any second now. Right on cue, the door flew opened and…

'_The Night Emperor?! Oh no, did they tell him?' _Kyoko got alarmed.

Ren was feeling really down, but all that changed when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He looked at Kyoko and bent down to kiss her softly on the lips, then moving into a more passionate kiss.

When both finally broke away, they were gasping for breath. Ren couldn't help but kiss Kyoko every time he laid his eyes on her.

"So how was your day?" Kyoko asked when her breathing had caught up, but it didn't do much for the fast racing beats of her heart. Looks like this is what love does to a person when they are least expecting it.

"Well, my day was hectic. First I hear about you fainting and then I got a choice of whether or not I want a six months vacation from the President."

Kyoko bit her bottom lips, knowing why the President did that. Hearing a groan, Kyoko looked up at the man in her arms.

"You know, those lips are going to be the death of me someday." Ren said and Kyoko smiled, knowing that she had the power over Ren.

"Anyway, tell me about your day apart from the faint." Ren continued the conversation and without separating himself from Kyoko, he directed them to the couch. They sat down on the furniture, with Kyoko on Ren's lap and his arms still around her waist.

Kyoko bit her lips again and in response, a groan came from Ren. _'I really have got to stop doing that, especially not at times like this.'_

"Well, I got news to tell you." Kyoko began saying.

"Really?!" Ren interrupted. "President Takarada told me that I will find out about something later and since it is later now, are you the one who will tell me what is going on. Because it seems like everyone knows whatever this secret is."

"Not everyone knows about it, Ren." Kyoko got off his lap and moved to her own seat beside Ren on the couch. "The President warned me that this can't get out, otherwise there would be a lot of troubles."

Looking over at Ren, Kyoko could tell he was very confused now. She took a big breath in and exhaled.

"RenIampreganant!" Kyoko blurted out, but Ren could not catch the meaning of her words since she spoke too fast.

Taking another big breather in, Kyoko started to relax and spoke slowly this time to make sure Ren caught her words.

"Ren. I. Am. Pregnant." Finally saying it over again, Kyoko calmed down and felt relieved to know that Ren knows now.

Kyoko looked at Ren and saw him looking blankly. _'Oh no, is he mad?! If he is, I would detect it, but I can't, which means he isn't angry. Then what is he feeling?'_

The next words that came out of Ren's mouth were unexpected.

"By who?" Ren asked which made Kyoko bursting into laughter. Seeing her laugh made Ren smile happily.

"By you, of course." Kyoko answered when her laughter had died down and her breathing was constant. "So you're not mad?"

Ren gazed at Kyoko and asked, "Why would I be mad? It was shocking at first to hear you say that you're pregnant, but I am happy about it. I mean doesn't every man want to impregnate the woman he loves with a child?"

Kyoko leaned in to give Ren a bear hug, in which he responded by hugging her tighter. Moments later, Ren found his way to Kyoko's lips and kissed her deeply, more deeply than ever now that he learned she was pregnant with their first child.

_**At a restaurant bar…**_

"Hey there, sorry I was late. I was busy with work." A gentleman, in his mid-twenties, announced his arrival to his partner, who was a bit older.

"Oh no, that's alright. I just got here 10 minutes ago so I didn't wait long." The partner replied.

"By the way, you won't believe what I have found out. The actress Kyoko is expecting." The twenty-something years old gentleman said.

"What did you just say?!" The man's partner was sipping a dry martini that was just served by the bartender, but when he heard the news, he spit out the drink.

"You heard me; I said that Kyoko is pregnant. I found out this afternoon. I was quite shocked…"

While the two men were having their conversation, the older man was recording their whole discussion on tape, for he was a magazine reporter. When they parted their ways, the reporter man went back to his office and typed up the story he got from his friend, who he cared deeply about, but being a reporter, his job went on 24/7.

The article was printed and copied until there were enough to go onto tomorrow's magazine front cover and the section where the big stories were located in. The man smiled and relaxed back on his swivel chair, content with his work.

* * *

_**The next morning…**_

The sound of an alarm clock rang and that woke Ren up from his wonderful rest. He stretched in bed and smiled when he bumped into the figure on his left side.

Ren wrapped his arms around Kyoko's waist and there he could feel a small, swollen bump. His smile got bigger as the image of a very pregnant Kyoko came into mind.

He kissed the nape of her neck, which got Kyoko stirring in his embrace. That got Ren aroused and he couldn't help but move one of his hands down to her sensitive folds. With an experienced flick of a finger, it got Kyoko moaning loudly to the delicate touch.

She shifted herself around to face him. Kyoko smiled lazily at him without opening her eyes; she was still sleepy, but nonetheless very aware of what Ren just did to her.

Ren nibbled on her pouted lips softly and when she parted her lips a bit, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her vicariously, leaving her breathless, while his hands were doing wonders to the rest of her body.

Hungry for more than just kissing Kyoko, Ren took the opportunity to turn this, one of many kissing sessions, into a wild morning of passionate love making.

Ren flipped Kyoko on her back, with him on top, and slid himself into her wet, silky warmness. First he moved in and out fast, teasing her in between; he then went slow and deep, creating the most exotic sensational feeling in her abdomen.

With one last hard thrust, they both climaxed, hot and sweaty, but nevertheless satisfied from their love making.

Ren kissed the tired-out Kyoko on the forehead and was content to be where he was—beside the woman he loves.

After showering together and breakfasting, the couple headed to L.M.E. where they were going to discuss some things with President Takarada.

When they arrived at the company, they were surprised to see so many people standing around the entrance.

The people noticed Kyoko and Ren walking toward the main door; they rushed over to the couple and soon enough, the couple was trapped in the massive circle of humans.

"Miss Kyoko, can you tell us if it's true?!" One reporter asked.

Another asked "Miss Kyoko, who's the daddy?!"

Ren and Kyoko gave each other a knowing look, both thinking how the media found out about the information.

"Miss Kyoko, are you and Mister Tsuruga together? If so, is he the father?" Another reporter shouted, causing uproar from all other media informants.

'_How are we going to get out of this?' _Kyoko thought. But it looked like her question had been answered when the President came into the picture.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry but would you kindly leave this place in peace. I have some important matters to discuss with Miss Kyoko." President Takarada declared.

"President, can you tell us what the important matters are?" One reporter asked when all the medias dashed to the L.M.E. President for an interview.

Taking this lucky opening, Ren grabbed hold of Kyoko's hand and speed walked into the less hassled building. The young couple heaved a huge sigh of relief in escaping the crowd outside.

Satoshi was waiting for them in the lobby and he directed them to the President's office, where the pair patiently waited for President Takarada.

Opening the door a few minutes later was the President of L.M.E. who had a frown on his face.

"Well, it looked like someone leaked out the information about your pregnancy, Kyoko."

"Well, obviously!" Ren growled back angrily. "How did anyone find out about this if the only people who knew about this were—?"

President Takarada interrupted, "I don't know, Ren." Lory closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in anxiety, for he had predicted this consequence. He had dealed over the years with the same type of situations as this, but this was Ren and Kyoko they were talking about.

It would be all over the news and yes, while it would be good in a sense of ways, it would also be very dangerous to be putting Kyoko especially, in the public while pregnant.

"What are we going to do now?" Ren asked.

Before Lory could come up with an idea, the office door flew open and in entered four people who knew about the secret pregnancy—Yukihito Yashiro, Maria Takarada, Kanae Kotonami, and Julio Aiyoshiba.

"Onee-chan, I saw the mob outside and got the info of what was happening. How could this have happen?" Maria cried out when she saw Kyoko sitting on the couch. The younger girl went and sat down next to her.

Kanae was also concerned for her friend, wondering at the same time who could have told the media about Kyoko's pregnancy. Mister Yashiro, on the other hand, was more worried for Ren because he had a feeling Ren was not going to let whoever this person was, who leaked the secret out, go that easily.

Mister Yashiro could see rage and the wanting to protect Kyoko gleaming in his eyes. _'Oh boy, this person has better hide him or herself. It seems like the lion has been released and he is not going to go down until he gets a bite.'_

Satoshi entered the room and was holding what looked like a rolled-up magazine.

"Sir, I think you should take a look at this article, but more importantly the person who wrote it." Satoshi handed the magazine to Lory, who scanned through the story. His eyes landed on the name of the writer—Huruhi Wanatabe.

"Satoshi, is this who I think it is?" Lory asked his assistant; Satoshi nodded his confirmation.

Lory turned his direction to the man in the room, who had not spoken at all since he got here.

"Oh, right! I admit it. It was me, okay? I am sorry! I told him, but I swear I did not know he was recording our conversation the whole time." Julio confessed. Everyone was shocked at the twenty-something years old gay man.

Lory sighed, "This is why we never tell you things because everyone knows you're a big gossiper."

"Well, I can't keep anything from him—he's my boyfriend." Everyone except Lory and Satoshi gasped at the announcement Maria's hairstylist had just blurted out. "How was I supposed to know he was going to write the secret in an article?"

"Because he is a magazine writer! What else did you expect him to do—not write it when it involves an actress, such as our Kyoko?!" Lory replied and sighed once more.

"But since the cat is out of the bag, we just have to make the best of this situation, don't we?" Lory suggested and grinned merrily.

Everyone stared confusingly at the President.

"What are you talking about, Grandfather?" Maria asked after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"It calls for a celebration—a big celebration," Lory announced but judging by the expressions on the people's faces, Lory continued, "We are going to give the people what they want."

"Which is?" Everyone chorused altogether.

"A wedding!" Lory said, "Since I'd already announced it to the media." Ren stood up, looking ready to pound on anything or anyone nearby except Kyoko, of course.

"Why would we do that? You know that Kyoko and I are already married."

"Yes, but to make the media stop their infatuation with Kyoko's pregnancy, we have to come up with a plan B and that is a wedding. After that, people will stop wanting to get info."

"It seems like a good idea because then I can have the baby in peace without the paparazzi and magazine reporters on my tail." Kyoko said something for the first time.

"Precisely! I couldn't have said it better myself." Lory agreed. "Now to prepare for the year's biggest wedding."

As Lory had predicted, the wedding was a success and drew the media away from Kyoko's pregnancy. The wedding took place a week after the broadcasting was made. People, mostly fans of either Ren or Kyoko, were jealous of the couple, but they soon accepted the idea of the two being married.

During the next six months, Ren was on and off work while Kyoko had been at home resting and getting ready for the birth.

Ren would always come home happy to embrace Kyoko in his arms but it had been getting a bit difficult to do so since her belly has been protruding every five seconds before she does.

But nonetheless he always got that "Welcome home" kiss from his wife. Ren could not hold his excitement; he can't help it but think about the unborn child every time he laid his eyes on Kyoko.

Today when he came home, Kyoko told him that she felt the baby kick for the first time. She thought it felt weird as if a fish was swimming inside her; they both had a good laugh over this little joke.

Ren stayed up all night thinking about the baby. He missed out on the first kick of the many children he planned to have with the woman in his arms. He peeked down at his peacefully sleeping wife and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

He sneaked down to her pregnant belly and pressed his ear against it. He waited…waited…and waited. Nothing.

_Thud._

There! The kick he had been waiting for when he first heard the news of the baby kicking. Ren gently kissed Kyoko's stomach for the contentment that she had given him.

Ren gave out a soft chuckle as he felt his wife stirring in her sleep so he snaked back up into a comfortable position in bed—lying on his side and putting an arm under Kyoko's head.

"Thank you," Ren whispered into his wife's ear and to the quiet peaceful night. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

_**Few months later…**_

Nothing could stop Ren from the way he was feeling. He was really happy. The emotion was one everyone knew, but to him, it was an unfamiliar new kind of happy.

He had been waiting long for this to come, and now that three weeks have gone by, he was still in high spirits and disheveled from the stress.

Ren looked down at the tiny bundle of joy in his arms. He couldn't help but hold the baby every moment he could get; he was so joyful to have his first child with the woman he loves.

Kyoko walked into the nursery room where Ren and the baby were; she smiled at the bonding between father and child. Although she had been out of the hospital a few weeks ago, bringing home along the baby, she still needed rest yet that was unstoppable.

Kyoko could not stop being a busy-body; she needed things to do; and it looks like being a mother is going to keep her occupy.

Ren heard the door open and saw his wife looking at him and their child. He smiled sweetly at Kyoko, who smiled even bigger.

His wife walked toward the tall man with a baby in his arms; Ren took the cue that it was bedtime. He looked down in his arms to see a sleeping infant. Ren kissed the baby's forehead; so did Kyoko, and placed the baby in the cradle.

Once the newly parents were out of the nursery, Ren embraced his wife in a bear hug and kissed her passionately. When their kissing halted, before Kyoko could take a deep breath and say something, she was abruptly thrown over Ren's shoulder and she let out a small yelp.

"Ren put me down!" Kyoko demanded.

"Sorry, Hun, I can't," Ren replied. "My wife needs her rest in bed and to get there faster, this is the only way I could come up with."

Kyoko heaved out a sigh in defeat and just let her husband take them to their bedroom.

Ren laid Kyoko tenderly down on the bed when they were in the room, but Ren was not ready to sleep yet.

Kyoko wondered what Ren was doing so she asked, "Ren are you thinking about?"

"Well, I was thinking of having a little fun with my wife," Ren said with a seductive smile of the Night Emperor.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked even though she knew what it meant and she knew she was done for. "Ren, you know I just gave birth to your child a few weeks ago. I need my rest."

Trying to escape from her husband's teasing, Kyoko failed miserably since she was trapped between his arms.

Ren grinned broader and lightly kissed Kyoko on the throat, which shook every fiber in her body.

He laughed quietly at her immediate response and said, "I know you need your rest, Mrs. Tsuruga, but I have other plans to spend the time you need resting."

In reply Kyoko answered, "And what are those '_plans'_ you have in mind?"

"Simple: seduce you and make more babies with you." With that done, Ren bent down to continue his _plans_with his wife, Kyoko.

* * *

Okay, so I couldn't decide what the gender of the baby was going to be so I left that up to the readers' decision to picture whether it was a boy or a girl...that's way everyone is happy.


End file.
